Elizabeth's request
by snowystar2
Summary: This is Elizabeth's request to Carlisle to save Edward.


**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1 **

**Carlisle's pov**

I've been very lonely for the last 200 years since I've been a vampire. I was changed some time in the 1600s. I work in a hospital in Chicago 1918. There has been Spanish influenza going around.

Sometime during the night last night a family has been brought in. I came to check on them. I don't often get close with anyone as it is best that way. It keeps them from guessing what I am and helps lower the risk of them getting killed for finding out who I am. I don't want them to die though I know its part of human life. '

As I checked in I was stopped by another doctor. "Dr. Cullen? In so soon." He asked as he was leaving I nodded.

"Yes Dr. moose." I said. He nodded and left. I went up to check on the family I have grown attached. I only let in a nurse named Molly to help me care for this family.

"Molly. How are they?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"They are just about the same Dr. Cullen." She said.

I nodded and walked over to the boy first and felt that he was about the same and walked over to his mother. She seemed a little worse and sighed. She been trying to care for her son while she was sick. I shook my head. She was Lessing her chances of living.

The father Mr. Edward Masen Sr. has already passed away. He was one of the first cases of the sickness and has passed on right along with the first cases.

I didn't like leaving but I had others I had to check on. I left the room and nodded to Molly as I left. She knew to call for me if anything changes. She left after me checking on others and helping other doctors that may need help.

I did my rounds checking on the others.

When I came back to the room there was Elizabeth tending to her son I shook my head. "Elizabeth you must rest." I said gently leading her back to her bed.

She just looked at me then at her son and back at me.

"I will go check on Edward if you promise to stay in your bed." I said she nodded as I went to check on him.

"Dr. Cullen?" I heard another doctor call for me. I turned to the doctor.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need you."

"I'll be right there." I said as I finished checking on Edward and smiled at Elizabeth best that I can. I headed out and waited for the other doctor.

"Another family here to speak with you about their loved one." The doctor said I nodded heading over to the family.

"I'm Doctor Cullen." I said they looked at me.

"What about my mother?" asked a young woman that I have spoken to many times over her mother's condition. "Mrs. Scotts your mother is doing much better. She should be able to go home very soon." I said.

"Dr. Cullen!" I heard someone call me. I knew by the voice that it was Molly and I nodded and turned to her.

"It's the Masens." I said it wasn't a question she just nodded. I went to the room as quickly as I can.

"Elizabeth Masen has been calling for you." Molly said as we got to the door and she went down another hall to help another doctor I nodded. I walked into the room and went to Elizabeth's bed side.

"You calling for me?" I asked.

"Please Dr. Cullen. What you must do for others you must do for my son."

I was shocked standing there shocked frozen. She couldn't know what I am. Could she?

"I'll do everything in my power to save your son."

"No what other's can't do you must do for my son." She said holding on to my arms with what strength she had left. I felt her heart slowly come to a stop and I knew she was gone. I covered her up and carried her away.

I came back to the room and stood there looking at Edward. I knew he didn't have long to live. Could she have meant for me to change her son into a vampire like me? I knew I didn't have long to wait and so I took him and picked him up and carried him to my home and paced a bit. I wasn't sure how this worked. Well it can't much different then how I was changed. I leaned in and bit him in all main points.

**I thought it'd be nice to write this so here it is. Hope you guys like it. **

**Also if you want go head and leave a review. **

**Snowy**


End file.
